Ocarina of Time (Novelization Word for Word)
by AndrewDiaz
Summary: In the vast realm of Hyrule, long has its people lived in unity. As the dark tyrant, Ganondorf, rises to power the peace of Hyrule is at stake. Can the chosen Kokiri boy really be the one to rescue the captured princess Zelda and save land of the coming darkness?


The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Fan Fiction By: Andrew Diaz

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…

Long have I served as the guardian Spirit…

I am known as the Deku Tree.

The children of the forest, the Kokiri live here with me.

Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy.

However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…

**Chapter One: The Boy Without a Fairy**

On a thatch bed in a hollowed-out tree home, lay a boy dressed in green. He tosses and turns restlessly, and shudders to himself in his sleep. Yet again, the terrible nightmare haunts him.

_Thunder explodes in strobes of light into the night sky. The rain picks up. A drawbridge opens itself leading to a gate. Its chains creek and roar in defiance of its own weight and age. A white horse appears through the gate, nearing the boy dressed in green. On the horse ride two mysterious figures dressed in purple. One of them looks directly at the young boy in green. The two stare at each other in absolute fear and worry. As the White horse disappears into the distance, the boy in green turns back to the lowered bridge to find a black horse facing him. On the horse sat a green menacing, dark man with red-orange hair and a crowned jewel on his forehead. He was dressed in all black. The horse balanced itself on its back two legs and whinnied. The man looked directly at the boy in green and let out a silent, but dark chuckle. He raised his arm and pointed his palm at the boy, still chuckling to himself. The boy in green stood lifelessly, petrified at the dark man._

"Navi… Navi, where art thou? Come hither…."

A deep voice echoed silently through the wood.

"Oh Navi the Fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of _evil _descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… Navi… Go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left… Fly, Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends on thee!"

The glowing fairy was not hesitant of the Great Deku Tree's command. She turned away from the enormous Oak and flew as fast as she could back to the village. She flew quickly, stumbling about and greeting the fellow Kokiri on her way to a hollowed out tree-home in the middle of the Forest. She flew past the ladder connecting the balcony to the ground, straight into the open home. It was a home like that of any other Kokiri- wooden bed, wooden tables, and wooden chairs. But on the bed lay a boy dressed in green who was unlike any other Kokiri, for he was the boy without a fairy.

"Hello, Link! Wake up!" the fairy said. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

Link shudders to himself, and flops his body over on his other side.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link very sluggishly brought himself to his knees and let out a big yawn. He wiped his eyes and finally turned to face the fairy with his legs dangling from the side of his bed.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

Link stared blankly at Navi for a moment, still half asleep.

Navi getting a bit impatient repeated, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

Link hopped to his feet, fixed his tunic and boots and headed for the doorway. Navi hid herself inside of Link, as fairies do when they become partners with a Kokiri. Link stepped out onto his balcony and took in the fresh air and similar surroundings. From above, he watched a good friend of his, Saria, joyfully run over to his ladder to greet him.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!"

He climbed down the ladder to meet with her face to face.

"Wow! A fairy!" She exclaimed. "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link! Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Not wanting to waste any time, he hurried over to the wooded path that leads to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. As he neared he had assumed that the path's protector, Mido, would have known of the Great Deku Tree's request, so he pressed on with no worry. When he arrived to the path however, there Mido was, blocking the path any which way Link tried to go.

"Hey you! 'Mr. No Fairy!' What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Navi released herself from Link's head. "What?! You've got a fairy?! Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny… I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready? What? You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but… If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!"

Link was baffled. The Deku Tree himself had summoned him and he had to deal with Mido's arrogant persistence. Nonetheless, Mido had reason and Link thought that having protection was for the best. Stories of the accursed path and meadow were common stories for him growing up. Though, Link hadn't the first clue of where to find a sword and shield. He thought he should first check the Kokiri Shop. He ran straight to the shop which was just a short trip away. As all houses in the forest are, the shop was a carved out tree. Inside was all wood as well and all seemingly carved directly from the original tree. Behind the counter was the usual shop keeper. He was so short that he had to jump up and down just to see above the counter.

"Welcome!" The bouncing shop keeper said. Link quickly browsed the items for sale until he found exactly what he was looking for, a Deku Shield. He inquired on the Shields price, and the shop keeper replied "Forty Rupees". Link scrambled for his small Rupee Bag and counted out his Rupees. Immediately he handed over most of his Rupees and the Shop Keeper handed over the Shield. Link was almost enamored by his purchase. It felt like a natural hold in his right hand, and he took a moment to really admire its craftsmanship.

Not wanting to buy anything else, Link headed out of the store with his Deku Shield proudly displayed on his back. He hadn't a clue where he was going to find a sword though. He hoped his good friend Saria would know, so he headed back home to meet her by his ladder. She exclaimed that it was just like Mido to not let Link through, but that he also had reason for his decision. She continued, "There is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

Link was happy to at least know there was a sword near, but now he had to find it himself, hidden somewhere in all the Kokiri Forest. Link turned from Saria and began back down the dirt path to search for the sword. He thought long and hard of where it could be hidden, all while checking for any clues behind houses, the shop, the pond, and asking fellow Kokiri. Eventually he came across the Hole of "Z". He thought this would be a prime location for hiding a sword!

Link had never seen anyone go in or come out of the hole in all the time he had lived in the Forest. He got on all fours and shimmied his way through the very claustrophobic dirt hole. It was a long hole, about twenty feet to the other side. Pushing his way through the final section, a thundering noise gets his heart beating. Slowly, he walks to the corner of the brush to peer over at what the noise might be. It was a giant boulder under some sort of enchantment. It was rolling directly on a dirt path that seemed somewhat significant. Unwilling to turn back, Link timed his run and jumped into the path just as the boulder past him. He jogged quickly, trying to keep the boulder in his sight so that it wouldn't catch him from behind.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a cleaned out section of brush. He altered his direction and to his astonishment, just at the end of the clearing sat a tree stump with a big chest on top. Link could only hope to find what he was looking for in the chest, after all, what else could it be? He steadily moved to the chest, put both hands on its opening, and propped it open. He reached his hands deep inside the chest and pulled out what was inside. It was the hidden sword- the Kokiri sword! Yet again he found himself marveling at its craftsmanship. Link was proud of his find, and ready to face the Great Deku Tree.

Out of the hole and still admiring his new sword, Link took a few practice swings at some bushes. He was surprised to find a few Rupees in the shredded greenery and ended up cutting every bush he could see. Getting back to his quest, he found himself face to face with Mido once more.

"Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield… And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF! Well even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" Mido's foot began to tap, and he put his hands on his waist. I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?" He grumbled to himself, and stepped out of the way to let Link pass.

Proudly but weary of what was to come, Link moved along the path to the meadow. It was a straight forward path and Link began to jog to make up for the lost time. He didn't want to keep the one and only Great Deku Tree waiting. Out from the ground rose two stalks of vine that appeared to be living. At the tip they each had big blue mouths that clapped open and closed, warning anything from getting closer.

From Link's head, Navi warned, "Deku Baba. Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it!"

Almost instinctively, Link drew his sheathed sword and slashed it precisely at the Deku Baba's stem. Its lifeless head flopped to the ground and disintegrated before his eyes. From behind, the second Deku Baba threw its head at Link and pushed him into the near bush. He felt a sharp pain where the Baba had bit, and began to bleed. In rage, Link picked himself up and slashed back at the Baba, making its head crash to the ground. The Deku Babas left behind Deku Sticks which were the same kind sold at the Kokiri Shop. He picked them up hoping they could come in use later on.

As he kept moving he came to the final section of the path. In the distance he caught a glimpse of the enormous Great Deku Tree. It was the biggest tree he'd ever seen and he assumed the biggest tree in all of Hyrule. Link kept moving towards the Great Deku Tree, and as he did, the Tree's size only magnified. He came to a stop a good distance from the Tree, so he could still see the giant's face.

Navi appeared from Link's head and flew ahead of him, "Great Deku Tree… I'm back!"

"Oh… Navi... Thou hast returned…" His voice was like the wind itself; strong and deep, yet calming. It sent shivers down Link's spine. "Link… Welcome… Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it… Link… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage."

As the Great Deku Tree spoke, he slowly opened his mouth all the way to the ground. His lower lip created a ramp leading into his throat, which was so large that it resembled a cave. He continued, "Enter, brave Link. Navi the fairy… Thou must aid Link… And Link, listen well to her words of wisdom."

The Great Tree spoke no more. Link was left with Navi in front of the behemoth's mouth, smelling strongly of bark. The Tree's high words of Link gave him confidence, and without a look backward he marched straight into the Great Deku Tree's mouth.


End file.
